


Die Frage aller Fragen

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Diese kleine Fanfic ist mir heute spontan in den Sinn gekommen, also habe ich sie in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben. Orientiert sich lose an den Spoilern und auch etwas an Roberts Weihnachtstraum...





	Die Frage aller Fragen

Endlich waren alle aus der Tür. Aaron schnappte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ging mit dem Laptop unter dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer, dort stellte er seine Flasche ab und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Während er darauf wartete, dass sich der Laptop hochfuhr, schweiften seine Gedanken ab….  
In den letzten paar Wochen war unheimlich viel passiert. Seine Mum hatte lange für sich behalten, dass seine kleine ungeborene Schwester Margarita nicht gesund war und wahrscheinlich nicht älter als ein paar Stunden werden würde. Es hatte ihn zuerst verletzt, dass Sie ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte, aber letztendlich glaubte er, dass Robert Recht hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, denn an der Situation konnte er leider nun mal nichts ändern. Trotzdem hoffte er weiterhin auf ein Wunder. Vielleicht hatten sich die Ärzte ja getäuscht. Die Hochzeit hatte auch nicht stattgefunden, weil einfach alles zu viel für seine Mum gewesen war. Das konnte er voll und ganz verstehen. Die beiden konnten immer noch irgendwann später heiraten, denn das sie sich aufrichtig liebten, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Dann konnte er auch dabei sein und seine Mum zum Traualtar führen. 

Die Sache mit Liv, Robert und Lachlan hatte ihn zutiefst geschockt und verängstigt. Zum Glück saß Lachlan mittlerweile im Gefängnis. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass er versucht hatte, die beiden umzubringen. Aber Liv hatte Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung. Lachlan hatte nicht nur etwas mit Gerrys Tod zu tun, sondern hatte ihn kaltblütig umgebracht. Dabei waren Sie beste Freunde gewesen, und das alles, weil er vertuschen wollte dass er den Unfall verursacht hatte, bei dem Chrissie und Lawrence gestorben waren. Einfach unbegreiflich. Er hatte zwar schon lange gewusst, dass Lachlan nicht ganz richtig war, aber sowas hatte er ihm doch nicht zugetraut. Zum Glück war schlussendlich alles gut für Liv und Robert ausgegangen und die beiden konnten nach einem Tag im Krankenhaus schon wieder nach Hause gehen. Das war jetzt eine Woche her. 

Er bemerkte, das der Laptop bereits in den Ruhemodus gefahren war… anscheinend hatte er seinen Tagträumen länger nachgehangen als er gedacht hatte. Er gab sein Passwort ein und startete die Suche. Nach einiger Zeit und einem weiteren Bier hatte er, nach unheimlich vielen viel zu kitschigen Ideen endlich eine Seite gefunden, mit der er etwas anfangen konnte. Er war total in die Seite vertieft und hörte deshalb nicht, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und Liv hereinkam. Liv sah Aaron in den Laptop vertieft. Leise trat sie an ihn heran und sah ihm über die Schulter. Als sie endlich sehen konnte, was er sich ansah, konnte sie nicht länger stillhalten. “Wow, was siehst du dir den da an“… platzte sie heraus und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.

Aaron erschrak, drehte sich um und klappte gleichzeitig den Laptop zu. Aber zu spät, Liv hatte genau gesehen, auf welcher Seite er da war. „Was??... gar nichts interessantes. Das geht dich sowieso nichts an“ sagte Aaron und spürte wie er rot wurde. Liv ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. „Ach, komm schon. Ich weiß, das ist normalerweise nicht mein Ding und mir ist am liebsten ich bekomme von eurem geknutsche nichts mit, aber das hier ist was anderes“… Liv wartete darauf, dass Aaron etwas erwiderte, aber der klopfte nur auf dem geschlossenen Laptop herum. Sie stupste ihn in die Seite: „Komm schon, leg los. Am besten bevor Robert mit Seb zurück ist“ drängte sie ihn  
Aaron wischte sich übers Gesicht und stöhnte auf. „Ok, ok ich sag´s dir ja.“ Aaron legte den Laptop auf dem Couchtisch ab und drehte sich zu Liv. „Naja, ich denke darüber nach, Robert einen Antrag zu machen… ich will ihn heiraten…. Ich meine richtig…also offiziell und alles. Ich weiß, wir tragen unsere Ringe wieder, seit wir wieder zusammen sind aber ich denken schon seit Monaten darüber nach.“ Liv sah Aaron überrascht an. „Wow, seit Monaten… ehrlich? Also hat es nichts mit Lachlan oder so zu tun?“, fragte sie und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Aaron wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her und sah dann auf seine Finger. „Nein, hat es nicht…echt nicht. Stimmt schon, ich hatte riesige Angst, dass ich einen von euch verlieren würde, aber nein, das ist nicht der Grund“. Aaron stand auf und sah auf Liv herunter. „So, das reicht jetzt aber mit Erklärungen. Robert und Seb kommen bestimmt bald heim. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du nichts verrätst und auch keine Andeutungen machst, ok“, sagte Aaron und sah Liv fragend an. Liv rollte gespielt genervt mit den Augen „Ja, du kannst dich darauf verlassen. Als würde ich mich da einmischen… und Aaron… das war das gefühlsduseligste Gespräch das wir je hatten….“ Erwiderte Liv, zwinkerte und ging die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Kurz danach hörte Aaron wie Liv die Musik bis zum Anschlag aufdrehte.  
  
Liv hatte Recht. So redeten sie meistens eher nicht miteinander. Ab und an hatte er früher mit Adam über solches Zeug geredet, aber meistens behielt er Dinge dieser Art einfach für sich. Obwohl es vielleicht etwas seltsam war, dass Liv jetzt Bescheid wusste… vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht. Schließlich könnte sie ihm dabei helfen, Robert aus dem Haus zu locken, damit er alles vorbereiten konnte. Schnell ging er nach oben und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank. Ganz hinten im Schrank hatte er ihn versteckt. Den neuen Anzug den er sich bereits vorgestern extra gekauft hatte. Wenn schon, denn schon. Warum eigentlich länger warten… blitzte es plötzlich in seinem Kopf auf. Es schloss den Kleiderschrank und ging zu Liv´s Zimmer rüber und klopfte an. „Komm rein“ schrie Liv von innen und versuchte die laute Musik zu übertönen die aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Aaron hörte wie die Musik im Zimmer leiser wurde. 

Er öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich an den Rahmen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, jetzt wo du sowieso schon bescheid weißt, könntest du mir vielleicht helfen Robert aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Seb ist morgen bei Diane und Vic und deshalb brauche ich dich, damit er, nachdem er Seb bei Diane abgegeben hat, nicht gleich wieder zurückkommt.“ Liv bekam große Augen. „Echt jetzt, schon morgen, wow….ja klar, solange ich dann nicht dabei sein muss“, sagte Sie und zwinkerte. „Hahaha, natürlich nicht. Lass dir was einfallen, ich brauche mindestens eine Stunde Zeit“… „Sollte kein Problem sein… man man man, ich hab echt was gut bei dir“, neckte Liv. „Ja stimmt, hast du definitiv… und ---Danke“. Aaron wollte sich umdrehen um die Treppe runter zu gehen als Liv sagte, „Also Morgen?“ Aaron steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und erwiderte mit schiefem Lächeln „Ja, morgen“.

Am nächsten Tag packte Robert nach dem Frühstück alles für Seb. Er würde den Tag zuerst bei Diane und später bei Vic verbringen, wenn diese Ihre Schicht im Woolpack beendet hatte. Liv sah Aaron fragend an, und dieser nickte. Ok, heute war es soweit. Aaron war nervös.  
„Hey Robert, ich habe gedacht ich komme mit, wenn du Seb zu Diane bringst, ist das okay?“ fragte Liv und überraschte Robert damit sehr. „Ähm …klar… wenn du willst“. Nachdem alles gepackt war, gingen Robert und Liv mit Seb zu Diane. 

Er musste sich beeilen. In einer Stunde würde Robert zurück sein und bis dahin musste er alles vorbereitet haben. Zuerst sprang er unter die Dusche und zog danach seinen Anzug an. Er sah sich im Spiegel an…ja…der Verkäufer hatte Recht gehabt. Er stand ihm gut. Unten holte er den Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank öffnete ihn und schenkte ihn in zwei Gläser. Er machte leise Musik an, dimmte das Licht und entzündete ein paar Kerzen. Okay, das war echt genug… noch mehr Romantik ging wirklich nicht. Er öffnete die Ringschachtel und betrachtete den neuen Ring den er für Robert gekauft hatte. Aaron lächelte, klappte die Schachtel zu und steckte sie wieder in die Hosentasche. Nervös lief er auf und ab und wartete bis Robert die Haustür aufschließen würde. 

Derweil hatte Liv alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Aaron die Stunde Zeit zu verschaffen die er brauchte. „Liv, wieso läufst du denn so langsam, du bleibst ja gleich stehen“, fragte Robert als sie beide auf dem Heimweg waren. „Mmh, was?“ tat Liv so, als wäre sie in Gedanken versunken. „Ich hab nur gerade überlegt ob ich mein Handy eingesteckt hatte. Ich glaube ich habe es bei Diane vergessen. Könnten wir nochmal zurückgehen?“. „Wir? Ich glaube du bist alt genug um alleine zurück zu Diane zu gehen und dein Handy zu suchen“. Mist, so funktionierte das nicht, Robert musste auf jeden Fall mitkommen. „Komm schon, Robert. Du weißt doch, Diane ist nicht mein größter Fan und zu zweit finden wir es garantiert schneller“. Robert stöhnte, stimmte aber zu und so standen Sie Minuten später wieder vor Dianes Haustür. Drinnen suchten sie alles ab, hatten aber nach 30 Minuten Suche immer noch kein Glück. „Oh Mist, sorry. Ich glaube ich habe es gestern Abend beim Abendessen im Woolpack liegen lassen. Robert, tut mir echt leid. Geh du schon mal zurück und ich schau nach ob es wirklich dort ist.“ Robert stöhnte genervt auf. „Echt jetzt, du hattest es heute gar nicht dabei… und daran erinnerst du dich erst jetzt?“, sagte Robert etwas zweifelnd. „Ja, sorry“, erwiderte Liv und sah etwas zerknirscht zu Robert. „Na egal, was soll´s. Lass uns gehen“. Robert machte sich endlich auf den Heimweg und Liv steuerte das Woolpack an.

Als Robert zu Hause die Haustür öffnete, sah er zuerst die Kerzen und hörte leise Musik. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aaron, Aaron wo bist du und noch wichtiger, was wird denn das hier“? rief Robert irritiert und sah sich um als er hörte wie Aaron die Wendeltreppe herunter kam. Robert blieb der Mund offen stehen. Aaron trug einen Anzug… nicht irgendeinen schwarzen mit weißem Hemd. Nein, er war dunkelblau und darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd. Robert schluckte schwer. Aaron sah einfach umwerfend aus. Aaron lächelte Robert nervös an und stellte sich vor ihn. „Tja, was soll ich sagen… Überraschung“.., sagte Aaron und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe… „Ja, in der Tat. Was auch immer das hier wird…du siehst total heiß aus“, nuschelte Robert, zog Aaron fest an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Aaron erwiderte den Kuss und presste sich an Robert. Aber als er merkte dass Robert anfing ihn in Richtung Couch zu steuern unterbrach er den Kuss.  
„Stop, stop, stop“, sagte er und legte beide Hände auf Roberts Brust um ihn etwas von sich zu schieben. Robert sah Aaron fragend an und dieser atmete hörbar ein und aus. Ok, jetzt gilt´s… sagte Aaron eher zu sich selbst und sah Robert danach in die Augen. „Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen will… ehrlich gesagt schon ziemlich lange“. Aaron nahm Roberts eine Hand und hielt sie fest. „In den letzten paar Wochen sind einige schlimme Dinge passiert, Liv´s Verurteilung, Gerry´s Tod, die schlimme Nachricht von Margarita und jetzt noch das von letzter Woche, als Lachlan versucht hat dich und Liv zu töten. Das war alles unheimlich schlimm. Aber ich denke schon seit wir wieder zusammen sind über etwas nach und den richtigen Zeitpunkt wird es wohl nie geben…“ 

„Ich bin so glücklich mit dir. Die Monate ohne dich sind die Hölle gewesen. Es hat mich fast umgebracht. Das mit Alex war von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen… ich habe gewusst, dass ich niemals das für ihn fühlen würde, was ich für dich fühle. Du bist es einfach. Niemand sonst passt so gut zu mir, und niemanden habe ich jemals so geliebt wie dich. Ich bin mir 100 prozentig sicher, dass ich mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen will und deshalb“…  
Aaron nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder. Er sah zu Robert hinauf und fragte „Willst du mich heiraten?“, Aaron schluckte schwer, und setzte hinterher „richtig, dieses Mal und offiziell. Also…Willst du? Robert war total überwältigt, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Ja, ja natürlich will ich, du Idiot. Ich liebe dich“, antworte Robert, zog Aaron auf die Füße und direkt in seine Arme. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und dieses Mal ließ Aaron es zu, dass Robert ihn zur Couch dirigierte.  
Robert setzte sich und zog Aaron auf seinen Schoss. Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach Robert den Kuss und sah Aaron in die Augen. „Ich hätte nie erwartete das du mir einen Antrag machst, und habe bereits darüber nachgedacht dir nochmal einen zu machen. Ich wusste nur noch nicht, wann und wie. Aber das hier... das war perfekt“. Aaron lächelte und zog die Ringschachtel aus seiner Hosentasche. Ich habe noch was für dich. Ich weiß, wir haben bereits Ringe, aber das hier ist ein Verlobungsring und der Ehering kommt erst, wenn wir dieses Mal offiziell geheiratet haben. Aaron streifte Robert und sich selbst die alten Ringe ab und steckte Robert den neuen an. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, das du so romantisch sein kannst… ich bin beeindruckt“ neckte Robert um zu überspielen wie gerührt er war. „Sei leise sonst überleg´ ich mir das nochmal anders“ grinste Aaron und tat so als wollte er von Roberts Schoss aufstehen. „Nein, nein, nein. Vergiss es. Und du bleibst auch schön hier“. 

Robert zog Aarons Gesicht zu sich und fing an ihn wieder zu küssen. Er öffnete sein Jackett und streifte es ihm über die Schultern. Danach griff er Aaron um den Po und zog ihn enger an seinen Schritt, damit er spüren konnte wie sehr er ihn wollte….  
….und dann hatten Sie den Champagner der auf dem Tisch stand, für lange Zeit vergessen…


End file.
